Beautifully Destroyed, Chapter 1 with Prologue
by Phoenix.Petrova
Summary: Ok. Since I have written everything before the prologue itself but still briefing. the story is mainly based on Damon and Elena. Stefan won't be there and no supernatural element. it's about two two people from complete different worlds fall in love and fight the entire world to be together. Lots of mafia, crime and violence would be there. Please let me know if I should continue.


**Hello everyone, **

This is my first fan fiction here. I have written and still writing in other sites but being an ardent fan of vampire diaries I always wished to write something on them. So here I go. My story would be completely different from the book or show because there won't be any supernatural stuff. Everyone is human. Please let me know if I should continue or not and feel free to criticize.

I don't own any characters.

**Prologue:**

**The blue eyed man tried to stop the young mother through the closed glass door but he couldn't. She turned towards him for the last time safely holding her sleeping baby in her arms. "You took everything from me. Now this is your punishment. I'm taking the only thing you want right now. You will never ever see his face. NEVER'" she snapped at the young man and tears of anger, rage, betrayal and sadness dropped with it. The handsome young man keep yelling, "Please stop... Forgive me. Trust me.. I'm telling the truth." She went out of his sight leaving him in agony and helplessness.**

**Chapter 1 **

I entered the club around 11pm. It was on full swing that time, full of drunken people, darkness and dark light making the atmosphere more intoxicated. People were dancing like baboons on the floor; some still has glasses in their hand. Can this people get a life? I feel so annoyed. I looked around to find my project but something else took my attention. Lots of people were gathered around the bar beside the poll whistling. I moved near to see what's the chaos for when I saw her dancing around the poll. Her white top tucked inside her black hot pants and her legs were covered with fishnet stockings and she was dancing around the poll with a bottle of beer in her hand. It was dark so I couldn't see her face. Spoilt brat and drunk b**** I thought. I tried to get back to my project when once again she grabbed my attention back. A man perhaps more drunk than her tried to stroke her thighs and she kicked him hard with her high heels. "Ehhh.." she screamed as her curls fell on her face. "Don't you dare touch me ok? Everyone knows here Princess PS can strip down to anything but she is not a w***e.. She doesn't sleep with anyone, got it?" She gulped some more beer and threw the bottle somewhere as a guy caught it and more whistles. I shook my head in disgust and searched my project for tonight. Master has told me not to kill her right now. My only job was to take her as hostage for now to make sure she knows anything about her parents or not. My work for now is to keep a watch on her and then kidnap her when Master tells me to. Once we get her parent's whereabouts, I'm going to kill her. I took out the photo from my pocket and show the project name again: Elena Gilbert.

One drunken lad bumped into me and shouted at me but I didn't answer. I don't have time to answer retard people. I can see that drunken girl dancing with a poll got down and now I can see her face clearly. Here she is: My project Elena Gilbert. I don't need to look at the file again to memorize her profile.

Name: Elena Gilbert.

Age: 21

Occupation: SuperModel. Brand ambassador for Lancome Eyeliner.

Parents: Miranda and Greyson Gilbert. High profile businessman in Chicago but currently missing or better said hiding. But Elena lives in NYC alone for her modeling career. Not in good terms with parents for rebellious nature.

Famous for: being a supermodel, imprisoned for drinking and driving at 17, eyecandy for many male models and possible affair with the Model co-coordinator of Lancome Matt.

She comes to this bar after all her successful shows and tonight was one.

Elena was stumbling her way to the door while her steps were not even. She giggled at a blond man waving, "heya George.. You did a fabulous job tonight. Adios." And she bumped into me. She flung her arms at me trying to find her feet back but she could barely stand. I could smell alcohol from allover her. I tried to make her stand by putting my hand on her waist but she protested in her raised voice, "Hey Mr. put your hands off me. I don't like man touching me without my permission."

"Ok. As you say." I replied expressionlessly and let my hands off her and she fell on the ground. "Ouch'" she cried in pain as her heels hit the ground. I could see many people coming and I don't want to grab attention at his moment. I pulled her upwards quickly to make her stand while she cursed me, "So rude... how could you let a lady fall you jerk."

"I just did what you said." I could see she was about to pass out any moment and it's the best opportunity to drop her home so that I can have her keys. **Point 1 for kidnapping her.**

I try to make my voice soft and it never works for me. It sounded same! "Come.. Let me drop you home. You won't be able to drive."

She blinked trying to see me better, "I.. I forgot my car in Matt's office. Oopss.. I'm not allowed to talk about him. *giggles and ssshh* don't tell anyone ok. Now you are being nice. You should. Everyone calls me Princess Elena Gilbert. Sure you know me. Right? I'm pretty famous. I'm a supermodel u see!"

I hate chirping girls so I didn't pay attention to what else she was saying but scooped her in my arms and came out of the bar. I placed her at the seat beside me ignoring her chattering.

After driving for around 10 minutes, she shouted...STOP, almost making my ear drums got burst, i just hate these kind tantrums girls n she was a perfect example, leaving no stone unturned in making me sure of my work of assassinating her . This very act of her made me brought my car to an halt coz , but before I could have given her a piece of mind, she opened the door with a jerk n jumped out , leaving me all confused, cause I thought she might have got an idea about my real plans...but how come later one was possible! I put a brake on my thoughts n looked towards her, she was sitting on d road, WTH, I thought n came out of my car . I reached to her n saw her sitting while holding her head in her hands. Vodka is showing its color princess- I said sarcastically. I was about to hold her from his arm, but before I had she started puking ...holy shit..I took a step back and turned around; I hate those people who can't stand with their own standards.

A moment later i heard a voice, hey look that's Elena Gilbert, the super model, I quickly turned around n saw a guy wid a camera in his hand talking to a person standing next to him on the other side of d road. Gosh if they will find me with her, den it would b simply an end of my whole plan-i thought, i swiftly came forward n stood like a wall b/w him n Elena, i made sure dt guy didn't recognize me, my back was towards him, I quickly took out my hanky n helped her n then made her sit in d car.

As soon as the car started she was dodging off quickly. I know her address but still I need her to tell me the address for her if she remembers me later. She mustn't understand I know her address already. I shook her and she stammered while directing me to reach her apartment. She was out of this world now. We finally reach her apartment. It was on the 14th floor in a dark alley of NYC. I didn't understand being so rich why does she need to live here. There was no guard in the gate. Better for me. No witness. I carried her and we entered the lift. Her head was now peacefully lying on my shoulder. I searched for the key in her bag and found it. When I entered her bedroom and placed her she was completely gone. Good for me, now time to work. I placed her main door key in the soap inside my pocket and placed the key back into my bag. Time to look around. I saw a huge poster of Lancôme eyeliner with Elena's photo on her wall. There's a photo of a chubby woman who looks like her mother on her bedside. She was hugging her from behind and both were smiling. The Elena in the photo looks very different from the drunk Elena I just carried. None of my concern. I placed the photo back and searched for her parents present whereabouts everywhere. Nowhere. She doesn't have their phone number in her cell. How is that possible? Only place it can be found seems to be in her head. I was about to leave the place when she cried out in her sleep, "please don't leave me." I stopped at myself and looked back. She was writing in pain with closed eyes. Seems like having a nightmare. "Please don't leave me. Everyone leaves me. I'm so lonely.(pause) 'momma' please." she stirred and stopped. I put the blanket on her and left. This is none of my business. I don't have any emotion. Getting concerned about project is not a part of my job. I don't feel anything because everything inside me has died. I only kill people. That's my job. My master calls me a "killing machine" or I would better say Damon the FEARLESS...


End file.
